


Exchange Student

by CanadianCupcake17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, M/M, Relationship(s), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCupcake17/pseuds/CanadianCupcake17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas is a student at a public school chosen to be an exchange student in Denmark. He lives with his younger brother Emil, their mother, and their drunk of a father. He has been working since he was 12 and wishes his parents would divorce for the sake of his mother. Mathias is the child of a famous inventor, and has been lonely his whole life, for his mother died at child birth. He and his father live in a large mansion. How do these to meet you ask? Lukas's host family happens to have the last name Kohler. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Host

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is one that continued from an abandoned one (Exchange Student by I-Am-The-Only-Norway on Wattpad). But don't worry, if your just joining you'll catch on pretty quick!  
> ~~  
> Allow me re-cap what has happened so far. Lukas gone to live with Mathias as an exchange student, leaving behind a little brother he promises to call every night, his mother, and his drunk of a father. Upon arriving, Lukas sees how different their lives really are...Mathias lives in a mansion, has probably never worked a day in his life, and has everything new. Lukas has had the same pair of sneakers for 3 years, working since he was 12, and is from a poor family. At first, he finds the servants assisting him at the mansion strange, while its nothing new for his young host. At dinner the first night, he learns first hand about Mathias's relationship with his father, which is rocky at best. For bonding purposes, Mathias suggests that he and Lukas join the basketball team. Thus where our story continues...

   The scuffling and squeaks of rubber sneakers against the gym floor has stopped minuets ago, and the team is changing back into their school uniforms.   
     "Great practice, eh Lukas?"  
The one spoken to is peeling off his damp jersey as he replies.  
     "I guess"  
     "Well I loved it. It feels so nice to be out of the house and doing something! Feeling the rush of the game and what not."  
A group of teens pass the two, a few hi-five Mathias.  The blond sits and waits for his  friend to finish changing, for he has learned to wait for Lukas's slow and steady speed.  
     "Ready?"   
     "Mhmm"  
      By now they are the only two left in the locker room. Mathias locks their shared locker, and the two walk out. At the end of the long hall, a long black limo pulls up.   
~~  
     "How was practice, boys?" Asks Mr.Belvodere, the driver.  
     "Great! It turns out Lukas here has some talent!"   
Mathias exclaims, patting the Norwegian boy's knee. However, Lukas was caught up in a web of worries. The sun had set already, marking the time a certain bottle of vodka would be opened. Lukas quickly turns to face his host.   
     "Can I call Emil when we get home?" Worry laces his tone, confusing Mathias.  
     "Sure." He gives Lukas his nearly movie-star quality smile.  
~~  
Freshly showered, and recently having bid Mathias a goodnight, Lukas sits atop his bed, legs crossed, and dialing his brothers phone number. One ring, two rings, then three rings. It wasn't like him to wait this long. Finally, on the forth ring, a click is heard.  
"Hello? Emil?"  
"Hey"  
"What took you so long to pick up? Usually you've picked up before the first ring."  
"Sorry, it's been a long night. How are things with Mathias?"  
"Fine, fine. What's going on there?"  
"Oh same old, same old. Dad's at it again. But tonight somethings different." Answers Emil, voice quitter with every word. "He's got two bott-" He attempts to continue, but glass shattering in the background cuts him off.  
"Emil!? What's happening?" Panic had taken over his thoughts with every terrible scenario that can be happening.  
"Sorry, gotta go! I love you!"  
An "I love you too" was all Lukas could manage before he hears the click again. He drops the phone in his lap, placing his head in his hands. Every scenario passing through his head was worse than the next, but he knew Emil was smart, that he knew what to do when these things happened; go up to his room and turn up his music until he couldn't hear anything else, and wait till morning before returning downstairs.   
     A knock on the door alerts him. Instinctively, he grabs the item nearest to him, a book, and becomes ready to use it as a weapon.   
"It's me, Mathias" A voice whispers from the hallway.  
"Come in" Lukas tells the hushed voice, placing the book back on his night stand.  
The door opens and the owner of the voice pokes his head in. Dressed in his pajamas, and standing sheepishly in the doorway is Mathias.  
"I heard yelling. Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, everything is fine, thank you."  
"Are you sure? If you need a night light or something, I can have a servant get you one. Or if you need a phone, you can use ours. If you need a friend, I'm here..."  
He trails off into silence. Lukas looks with pity at the boy, he can tell Mathias had just been scolded for the noise he himself caused moments ago. In the present, they both need something to keep their minds busy.

Without a word, Lukas pats the empty space on the large bed next to him. In an instant, Mathias shuts the door and sits on the bed, in nearly the same fashion as a begging dog. He begins to ramble on about basketball practice, and in that moment, Lukas truly listens. He hears the absence of glass breaking, screaming, yelling, and crying. In his arms is not a sobbing child, but silk sheets. The only noises now is the hum of the wood stove, and Mathias's voice. Lukas was free, for a little while, at least, of his father.

With this realization, he smiles at Mathias. It is a very small smile, with only the finest section of lips curved up, but it is still a smile. The recipient stops talking completely, and stares, returning the gesture. Little did he know, it was the first Lukas had done in many years. 

Quickly, Mathias picks up the conversation again, making sure to keep Lukas actively involved.


	2. The Guest

Saturday

"Master Kohler?" Voices in the hall call this name frantically. "Where could he be?" They question each other.  
In the last room down the hall of the Kohler mansion, the silk sheets are cold and untouched, with no hint of human warmth ever touching them in the past night. One of the voices opens the door to Lukas's room, hoping to have not lost the entire household, and begins to laugh. The other servants who were searching now gather around the doorway.  
On the bed lays Lukas, curled under the sheets, clutching his phone in one hand, sleeping peacefully. However, laying in the empty space beside him is the one they are looking for, on his back, each limb sprawled out in a different direction, snoring louder than a freight train. The laughter startles him.  
"Huh?"  
Mathias questions, one eyed opened. The servant who found him clears his throat.  
"Master Kohler, we were looking for you. Breakfast is ready."  
"Hmmmmmmm. Thank ya."  
The door closes, and the servants scurry to attending breakfast. The young teen stretches and rubs his eyes, now taking in where he fell asleep. He turns and shakes Lukas gently. The Norwegian awakes, glaring at him.  
"It's time for breakfast."  
After reviving a nod, Mathias leaves Lukas to get dressed, and goes to do the same.  
~~  
"What are you boys planning to do today? Whatever it is, please keep it quiet, I've got meetings all day."  
This came from the slouching man who hasn't bothered to look from around his newspaper.  
"Yes sir." Tells his son, before returning to his meal of steak and eggs. Lukas is slowly twirling his fork around a tidbit of steak, his mind still on Emil. His father never got two bottles, unless there was something he really didn't want to remember, or desperately trying to forget.  
"Lukas? Is everything okay?" Mathias asks in hushed tones. Again, Lukas nods. Silent.  
~~  
"And here, we have an oak tree!"  
Mathias gestures to the giant tree a few feet from them. He decided that for Lukas's first 'official' weekend in Denmark, he should show him the city. Copenhagen, Denmark's capital, to be exact.  
"It's nice."  
"Mhmmm. When I was younger, a few of my friends and I used to come here after school and hang out."  
"Which friends?"  
"Oh, we used to hangout all the time, but when they got together, we sort of drifted apart."  
"Got together?"  
"Oh, yeah! Tino and Berwald are there names, been dating for 3 years now. You've seen Berwald, he's the tall blond on our team with the glasses. The one who's always listening to ABBA with a shorter man, who waits for him on the bleachers after practice."  
"Oooooooh, I remember now. Well maybe this year you guys can become close again?" This was the best advice Lukas could offer, for at his old school, everybody was friends or acquaintances with everybody, it seemed nearly impossible to grow apart.  
"I doubt it, the way things ended between us. Anyway, if you'll follow me, there is more to be explored!"  
The Danish teen was practically yelling, a refreshing turn from his earlier tone, thought Lukas, he hated seeing his friend forced to suppress himself. As they walked, another couple passed them. The taller of the two greeted them.  
"Guten tag"  
" Auf Wiendersehen"replied Mathias, waving as the couple walked by.  
"I didn't know you speak German."  
"Well, when you live in a city like this, you learn to pick up stuff! Ooh! Here's my favourite ice cream place! Come one Luka!"  
Lukas had nearly forgotten the nickname he agreed to let the Dane to call him last night. Luka, how weird.  
~~~  
In a booth by the window sits the pair. Lukas has a hot fudge sundae in a bowl, while Mathias has a twist with sprinkles in a cone. The enormous grin on his face tells he is enjoying it. He eats with much less care then at breakfast, and more noise too. This draws Lukas's attention.  
"Hey, Mathias?"  
"Yes?" He takes another lick.  
"Why arnt you like this around your father? Is he really that terrible?"  
The smiles vanishes off the teen's face. Turquoise eyes fade.  
"It's not that... It's just that I feel pressured. Like if I do one thing he doesn't like, he'll have my head. Like I'm suppose to be the perfect, obedient child, who isn't loud."  
"Mathias, I'm sure it's not like that. You 're a great kid, any parent would be happy to have you."  
Lukas wasn't stupid, he can tell there is something off between them, but it wasn't his place to say so.  
"Yeah, I guess...Ready for the best park you've ever seen? That's our next destination! Well, best this side of Denmark."  
Lukas nods, giving a tiny smile to please the blond across from him. At least when they were together they could be themselves, for the most part.  
~~  
Da-dum-thump  
Lukas's bowl hits the rim of the trash can and falls in. Since the two left the ice cream shop, Mathias has had a strange look on his face, as if he were contemplating the reasoning for life itself.  
"Luka?"  
"Yes, Mathias?"  
"What about your father?"  
Lukas's blood seems to freeze, his entire body clamming up.  
"What about him?"  
"Do you ever feel pressured?"  
"Hard to pressure if you're not sober." This came out in a mumble.  
"What was that?"  
Silence cut through the two, almost dividing them. Mathias stops walking and turns to Lukas. His gaze his met with a deathly glare from icy blue eyes, daring him to go no further on the subject. He didn't.  
They continued down the path in the park. Children passed laughing and dancing. Elderly strolled with aide of their walkers. A distant guitar could be heard. The world continued on.  
" So um, how are you liking Denmark so far?"  
"Mathias! Is that you!? Hiiii!!"  
The two boys whipped their heads to face who was yelling. There on the bench sat two figures, clear as mud to see in the bright sun light. Most noticeably was the height different between them, and an outline of glasses on the taller one...  
~~~  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuFin, anyone?  
> P.s Did you see my little reference to another Hetalia fic? It's very tiny.


	3. The Courtship

~~  
"Berwald? Tino? How are you guys?"  
Mathias is engulfed in a tight hug from the smaller of the two. The other simply waves, pulling out an earbud from his left ear.  
"Hey Tino, little hard to breathe here."  
"Oh! Sorry! It's been so long since we've actually talked, not shared a glance in the hallway, right Berwald?"  
Then both turn to the blond on the bench, who now stands.  
"Mhmm."  
"Anyways, who is this that you have with you?" The Finnish man gestures to Lukas, who is watching this reunion in confusion.  
"This here is Luka-I mean Lukas! He just got exchanged here from Norway! Just in time to see the last bits of Danish summer before the real autumn weather starts!"  
"Is that so?" Tino takes Lukas's hand, shaking it.  
"I'm Tino, and this bear here is my boyfriend, Berwald."  
"Nice to meet you two." Lukas's lip curls slightly.  
"Still listening to ABBA, Ber?"  
Mathias now focuses on Berwald. The stoic man in glasses gives a smile the size of Lukas's.  
"And you, with the head metal, Tino?"  
"Heavy metal?" Lukas speaks up.  
"Yeah, been a fan of it since middle school, why?"  
Lukas is smiling bigger this time, a genuine one.  
"I love it. Who's your favourite band?"  
Tino's violet eyes light up, and he smiles like a child receiving candy.  
"Metallica! Yours?"  
"Same"  
And in that moment, Lukas found one of his people. And they fanboyed. Tino went on and on, as he does, about heavy metal and his favourite album, Kill 'em All.  
Mathias looks over at Berwald. He has learned how to tell if he was happy by the way his eyes looked, for his face gives nothing away. And now, Berwald is blissful. He loves Tino deeply, and he loves seeing him talk about his passions.  
     Mathias looked back to the two in front of him, still chattering about. He catches Tino handing Lukas a tiny piece of white paper.  
"Alright, well, we best get going, Ber-bear! We don't want to miss our train. Have a good day boys! I'll text you later, Lukas."  
Tino energetically goes back to Berwald's side. Their hands connect, and they stroll away, with an earbud in one ear, and surely 'Take a Chance on Me' being played.  
"They seem nice"  
Lukas folds the paper, and places it in his pants pocket.  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go have lunch."  
The two continue down their walking path as if nothing happened. After a few minuets, they reach their destination.  
~~  
"And what would you like to drink sir?"  
"Unsweetened ice tea, please?"  
"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks shortly."  
"Thank you!" They teens say in unison as their waitress walks to her next table.  
"So, Lukas..I see you've gotten Tino's number. I hope, for your sake, Berwald didn't see." Mathias begins the conversation with a wink, causing Lukas's face turns scarlet.  
"It's not like that! We're just both into heavy metal..."  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm really glad your making friends here."  
The Dane gives the Norwegian his movie-star smile as the waitress arrives with their drinks. They order, and she leaves again. It is about 3 o'clock now, and bright yellow sunlight reflects off the diner table.  
~~  
It is now nearly dusk in the city of Copenhagen, and not too far from it in the city of Oslo. In another park, the trees are lite up with tiny lights shaped like butterflies. Of all the swings, only two are filled.   
"We should probably get going soon."  
"Yeah, Emil will be expecting my call soon."  
With that, Mathias slid off his swing and stood, smirking. With three words, he has Lukas up on his feet and running neck and neck with him.  
"I'll race you"  
Lukas is a good yard behind Mathias. His heart is pumping, he's running as fast as his legs will carry him, determined to win, that is until-  
THUD  
Mathias tripped over a tree branch, sending him down, and with Lukas so close, he comes tumbling too. A few kids pass with their parents try to suppress their giggles. The two teens untangle themselves, and burst into laughter. Lukas's laugh is genuine, almost child-like. Mathias's is like a toddlers's.  
They stay like this for five minutes.  
Eventually, Mathias stands, wiping away tears of joy. Lukas does the same. The races goes on.  
This time, they reach the house.  
"Haha! I win!"  
"You only got a head start because I tripped!"  
"Whatever. I win."  
This time it is Lukas who is smirking. Mathias shakes his head and opens the front door.  
"Yeah, yeah. We gotta wash this dirt off before my dad sees us"  
~~  
Mathias and Lukas take their places at the table. Tonight's diner is pasta, imported from Italy. As usual, Mathias dares not to make eye contact with his father, and slurps his spaghetti as quietly as possible. The head of the household is currently on the phone with a man in Switzerland about expanding his invention there.  
     The two teens from different countries stayed silent until he left. A half empty plate was the only sign someone else had been at the table. Now two spoke freely to each other.  
"I'd like to call a rematch"  
"Bring it."  
"3 o'clock behind the school Monday?"  
"What is this? A 90s fight?"  
"Maybe."  
"You're on, Kohler."  
"Let's go, Bondevik."  
"Boys, boys. It's time for bed" An elderly servant says as she takes their plates.  
~~  
Now upstairs, and in their pajamas, again they both lay on Lukas's bed. Between them is a large bowl of popcorn. The only light in the room is on the flat screen in front of them. The movie begins to play. Mathias has chosen a classic, Jaws.  
~~  
It's an hour into the movie, and around 8:30 when Lukas realizes he hasn't called Emil yet, or that Emil hasn't called him. Fear hits him fast as lightening, and he rushes to his nightstand, turing on the lamp. He throws open the nightstand drawer and searches for his phone. Mathias quickly pauses the movie and faces Lukas.  
"Lukas, what's up?"  
"I haven't called Emil yet, I have to check on him." His voice is much more frantic than before, as if some 'big-brother' sense is going off.  
"Oh. Do you want me to give you a minuet?"  
"No. It's fine."  
His hand finds the phone and he begins to dial the number rapidly. His fingers stop midway through. He is receiving a call. He looks at the caller I.D, and his skin turns nearly as pale as his light blond hair. He stares dead into the phone, almost as if zoning out. His hands shake as he presses a button, nearly slamming the phone against his ear  
"Hello?"  
"Lukas? Thank god you picked up!"

     The caller I.D reads Legevakt Oslo. 

     The nearest hospital to Lukas's house.

     And worst of all,

     it's not Emil's voice on the other end.

~~


	4. The Preparations

     Lukas begins to shake and sits on the bed. He looks up at Mathias, as if searching for the answers in his friend's face. Mathias can give nothing put a shrug. The voice on the phone calls his name again.  
    "Mom? What's happening?"  
    "Honey, your father's in the hospital."  
    "And Emil? Is he okay?"  
"No, dear. Your brother's in the I.C.U."  
"Why?"  
Lukas's voice is practically yelling now, but he doest care. Mathias moves closer to Lukas, and sits on the soft bed.   
"Your idiotic father had too much last night because I wasn't there to watch him. When I got home, he was passed out on the floor, Emil lying next to him, and a broken vodka bottle. I...I called 911 as fast as I could."  
"Is he going to be okay? Should I come back?"  
"I haven't been allowed to see either of them. Don't bother, I don't want you to see this sort of thing."  
"He's my brother."  
"Trust me. Stay in Denmark where I know you're safe. I'll call you when I know more."  
The phone cuts off, and Lukas slowly puts the phone down. He puts his face into the silk sheets.  
"Lukas? Buddy? What's wrong?"  
Silence follows, as if he is speaking to only to himself. He places a hand on Lukas's back and rubs in a small circle. At first Lukas flinches, the relaxes. Together they sit on the bed, as tears flow hidden. "What just happened?" Mathias thinks, "What could be so bad that cause him to cry? I've never seen anyone cry like this in years."

~~

Seat belts click before the roar of an engine is heard. Two teens sit in the passages section of the jet. They sit across from each other. One stares out the window, the other watching him worriedly. Lukas explained nothing when he demanded he be flown to back to Oslo that moment. Mathias is luckily able to get the family jet and pilot to take them.   
He shifts uncomfortably in the warm cabin, though it's reasoning far from its temperature. He traces circles on the old leather armrests.  
"Lukas?"  
"Hmm?"  
Please tell me go what's going on."  
Silence.  
"Lukas...Do you ever think you were exchanged here for a reason? I think we were meant to be friends. Friends help friends. Please let me help you."  
"I didn't ask for this."  
"Yes you did. You signed up."  
"I never did, and I never asked to be exchanged here. I was just told I was selected. And you have no right to ask about my personal life."  
"Lukas, it's okay. You can tell me. I have problems too. My mom died when I was born, and my dad couldn't spare a moment for me even if he wanted to. Mr.Belvederes's been more of a father than he ever has."  
Lukas's response is in audible to hear.  
"Lukas, please speak up."  
He stands from his seat. His face red and eyes puffy.  
"At least you had a form of father. At least you have somebody who cares enough to treat you like a human being."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You really want to know what's wrong?"  
Lukas's voice raises to a near yell. Mathias lowers his, and nods.  
"My father and brother are in the I.C.U. He got drunk last night and hit Emil. My mother found them both on the floor when she got home."  
"Lukas, I had no idea."  
"Nobody does! I should have been there to stop him. It's never been this bad. He usually not gets a bottle each week, that only last three days...."  
"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Because I thought I was free of it during time I was here! I thought maybe since I was gone he would lay-off a little!"  
Mathias runs over to Lukas, and holds his arms wide. Lukas hesitantly accepts, blubbering in Mathias's shirt. Because of there height difference, Lukas's head fits just under Mathias's chin. Until then, he didn't realize how small he felt in the world.  
He can smell his friends cologne, something similar to that of the salty sweet air above the open sea. He finds great comfort in this.  
"Is that why you call Emil every night?"  
Lukas nods. Mathias releases him, and sits downs, patting the seat next to him. Lukas sits, and rests his head on Mathias's should.  
Mathias takes Lukas's hand, now noticing how often he flinches. Again, it strikes him a wonder of Lukas has seen and gone though. And it starts a tiny flame in him.

~~

 

Orange and yellow light reflects inside the jet. Mathias opens his eyes, recalling last night's events. By his side is Lukas, still holding his large hand with his head on Mathias's shoulder. He looks peaceful, even though that feeling is so different from the world he's living in. The jet will be landing soon.   
Lukas awakes, slowly opening his no longer puffy eyes. He looks around, attempting to enjoy the moment before reality hits him. He releases the hand he forgot he was holding and quickly reaches for his phone.   
"What's up?"  
"I have three missed calls from my mother."  
"Call her back! This jet has service!"  
"But what if I do and Emil's not okay?  
"He will be. I'm right here if you need me."  
"Okay."  
Lukas takes a deep breath and dials the number.  
"Hello, is a Mrs. Bondevik there? Okay."  
There is a mix of sounds on the other end.   
"Lukas?"  
"Mom?"  
"Hi honey. Your brother's out of the I.C.U. I was just with him a moment ago."  
Lukas relaxes greatly.  
"And your father" she continues, "they had to do some work, found out he needs a new liver, and soon. How are you and Mathias?"  
"We're good. We just had breakfast in fact."  
"That's good. I've got to go, the doctor needs to speak with me. Stay out of trouble, I love you."  
"I love you too".  
Lukas presses a button, and the conversation ends. He turns to Mathias, who has been staring intently at him the entire time he was on the phone.  
"Emil's fine, and my father needs a new liver."  
"That's good. See, I told you everything would be okay."  
"Thank you."  
For the second time in Denmark, Lukas genuinely smiles widely. This causes Mathias to do the same.

~~

"Which hospital was it again?"  
"Legevakt Oslo."  
"Right. Full speed ahead Mr. Thomassen!"  
Mathias commands the taxi driver. Lukas can't help but laugh inside. That was his friend, thought Norway, his dorky, cute, friend.   
Soon they arrive at the hospital. As soon as the car stops, Lukas flings off his seatbelt and in a flash is striding towards the entrance. Mathias quickly pays the driver and attempts to thank him in Norwegian. He finds Lukas minuets later at the reception desk. The shorter man turns, as if suddenly remembering other people exist.  
"He's in room C14."  
"Let's go."  
After going down s few hallways, a left and a right, they reach the room. Lukas places a hand on the door nob, and turns it. In the room is a bed, surrounded by medical devices. On it lays a young teen, staring out the window. A white cloth goes around his head and long, wide tan bandages dot his right arm.  
"Emil?"  
The patient whips his head round, clearly expecting the voice to be someone else's. His light violet eyes brighten as if he'd seen him for the first time in years.  
"Lukas?"  
The two embrace tightly, as they do on those awful nights when they only had each other. Mathias still stands just inside the door way, envying the sibling relationship he never had.  
"Why are you here? How did you even get here?"  
"Mom called me last night. We got here as quick as we could."  
Lukas breaks the hug, and gestures to Mathias.  
"This is Mathias. He is my host in Denmark. Mathias, this is my little brother Emil."  
Mathias moves past Lukas to shake the teens hand. As this happens, a woman walks in. She's only a bit shorter than Lukas, with long blonde hair and eyes the same color as Lukas's.  
"Lukas? What are you doing here? I told you to stay in Denmark."  
"Hi mom. I had to come see Emil. I needed to see for myself that he was okay."  
Without another question rooted from parental instinct, his mother engulfs him in a hug. After that, she hugs Mathias too. Lukas nods, and Mathias hugs back.

~~

Lukas closes the curtains in the hospital room with one pull by each arm. Two nurses have just brought the three present dinner. Pale light reflects unseen of the back of the curtains as Lukas sits in a chair next toMathias, and is handed his dinner. His mother gone for while to check on his father.  
"So, how's Denmark been? Get to see any cool historical stuff?"  
"Not yet and it's been good. I got to meet some people and even managed to join a basketball team."  
"Wow, how'd you manage that one, Mathias? Lukas has never had the time for sports, he is always working."  
"Not all the time."  
"Whatever."  
In the moment, it clicks in Mathias's head how different they are. Lukas works so much, and he hasn't a day in his life. He sits quietly with his thoughts as the two brothers banter. A few nurses pass the doorway in a rush, but the trio do not notice.  
For the first time since his arrival, Lukas asks about the elephant in the room, in his room.  
"Emil?"  
"Yes?"  
"What happened that night?"  
Mathias quickly excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving the two in silence.  
"Emil?"  
Lukas wonders if this was how Mathias felt on the jet, desperate for the final puzzle piece.  
" I tried to stop him, Lukas, I really did. But then he hit me over the head...I woke up here. The nurses came in and explained everything."  
The two embrace again, for so long Mathias returns and awkwardly sits in his chair. Lukas brushes away tears from their eyes and sits on the bed, taking his brothers hand.  
"It's okay now, we're together now. I won't let him hurt you again."  
Emails nods, squealing his hand. Lukas reaches over and grabs Mathias's and holds it too. They form a chain of lives held together by the clasping of hands. If it were up to Lukas, he'd adopt Emil and take him with him, but he was only 17.  
A doctor is called over the speaker to report to a surgery room. More nurses rush past in another direct. One escorts the brother's mother into the room, her eye black and swollen. The trio releases each of their hands and stares at her eye, mouths open wide.  
She takes a seat on the bed, and looks at the floor.  
"Lukas, I need to see you in the hall."

 

~~

"Your father woke up, and the first thing he did was hit me, that ungrateful bastard."  
"Mom?"  
"He's going into surgery now, they found him a liver."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, but I think it's time I did something. Lukas, take your brother and go back to Denmark."  
"That's crazy!"  
"He gets released a few days. I'll sign him out, tell the school he'll be out for a few more weeks, and give you some money."  
"Mom you need that money! And I can't just take him into another!"  
"Trust me. He needs to be safe, I've put up with this for two long."  
"Why? What cause you to suddenly change?"  
"He caused your brother to be in the hospital, Lukas. At least with you the exchange got approved."  
"What?"  
"I sent in the forms. I knew you needed a break. Instead of them sending away your brother we got an exchange student, who thankfully had to run home this week for his father's wedding."  
Lukas is stunned. Absolutely and completely in shock.  
"Honey, I know this is all sudden, but it's for the best of you two."  
Lukas nods and hugs his mother.

~~

Mathias sets their suitcases down on a bed. Lukas follows, and closes the door. He turns on the T.V and slips of his shoes. After his talk in the halls he bid his mother and brother goodnight and left with Mathias.  
The Danish teen, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, speaks up.  
"So, what happened in the hallway?"  
"Long story short were taking Emil back with us. Is that okay?"  
"Yes, but why?"  
"I don't want to go into it. I just want a normal, worry-free night, okay?"  
"Okay! What's on T.V?"  
"OOOOH, The Golden Girls."  
"You actually watch that?"  
"Yes. I know you do too."  
"Pssst, what! I would never."  
Together they sit and watch.

 

~~


	5. The Announcement

~~  
     Emil stares longingly at the night sky out as the limo pulls up to the large mansion. Again, the butlers comes and takes there bags, not batting an eye at the new addition. He wasn't the one they were worried about.  
Once inside, the two older teens sneak Emil up to Lukas's bedroom. Mathias flicks the light on, illuminating the room in seconds.  
    "Alright, what's the plan?" Questioned Emil.  
    "Well, here's the thing...um, you're going to stay up here until I can figure out a way to tell my father you're here"  
     Emil glances at Lukas, who does his best to give him a reassuring look.  
    "And, how long will that be?"  
    "I don't know. Dinner will be soon, so I'll try and tell him after."  
     Emil sits down on the bed and nods. Mr. Belvedere opens the door and sticks his head in.  
     "Master Kohler, Master Bondevik and guest, dinner is ready. Mr. Kohler is waiting."  
    "Thank you, Lukas and I are coming. Please bring a plate up for our guest, Emil, he's   not feeling very well."  
    "Very well, sir."  
    "Well be back soon Emil, watching something on TV, okay?"  
     Lukas tosses him the remote before leaving with Mathias. This is going to be a long dinner, the two thought.  
~~  
    Seated at the table, Lukas, Mathias, and his father eat. On this night, a true rare occurrence has taken place; his father isn't on his cellphone. So, Mathias decides to take his chances.  
     "Father?"  
     "Yes, son? What do you want?"  
     "May I speak with you after dinner?"  
     "About what? Are you sick of Lukas already?'  
     "No sir. It's something else."  
    "Alright fine, but make it quick."  
     "Thank you sir."  
      Lukas gives Mathias a sympathetic look he doesn't catch. He knew that tonight for sure he'd find Mathias come in for another 'sleepover'. It wasn't fair of him to make him have Lukas and Emil both here, and the Norwegian knows that, but what can he do? This is the best place Emil can be right now.  
      ~~  
     The meal ends quickly. The older man stands, beckoning his son to follow. Mathias gives a half smile to Lukas, as if signaling everything will be okay. A servant and the chief come and collect the dishes. Lukas thanks them for the meal and starts up the long stairway.  
      In the hall, he pauses in front of the mansion owner's office. Inside a great beast roars at a tiny field mouse, a voice almost inaudible. He continues down the hall, no stranger to it all.  
      He finds Emil lying on his stomach, empty plate next to him, sleeping soundly. Lukas enters quietly, and sits on the bed. It is the first time he's seen Emil sleep without tear-stained cheeks, without needed to be told tomorrow would be better, and without yelling and crying as a lullaby.  
He takes out his phone to check his messages. There is but one.  
'Hey honey, how's Emil? My eye is fine and everything is well. Today I singed the divorce papers, when your father is coherent, I'll make him sign. Love you both to the moon and back.'  
     Lukas smiles, glad his mother has come to her senses after all these years. He texts back, and places his phone on the nightstand. He makes his way to the dresser, and pulls out two pairs of pajamas, setting one on the bed. He takes the other and steps into the bathroom connected to his room. With the twist of a knob, hot water comes rushing down around the teen.  
~~  
     He is almost done getting into pajamas when someone knocks on the door.  
    "Hey, Lukas? Are you in there?"  
    "Yes, I'll be out in a minute."  
     Lukas finishes combing his hair and placing his hair clip in. He opens the door to face who knocked. Young Emil stands looking like a child who has lost their parent at the store.  
    "Hi, how was dinner?"  
    "It was good. Hey Lukas, can we talk?"  
    "Sure."  
     Emil sits on the bed, Lukas wrapping a blanket around him before taking a seat himself.  
     "Lukas, what am I doing here?"  
     "What do you mean?"  
    "Here. In Denmark, with you and Mathias."  
    "Mom wanted me to take you back with me. She...she had to sort somethings out."  
    "She doesn't want us anymore? Has she sided with him?"  
    "Oh, Emil, of course not. She's got divorce papers. She's leaving him."  
    "Your delusional, there's no way."  
    "Why?"  
    "You haven't seen what he does while your at work...you don't know."  
     With that, large drops of water begin to roll down the younger's cheeks. Lukas pulls his brother into a tight hug, ignoring how wet his shoulder is becoming.  
    "It's going to be okay, Emil. We'll be back in Norway before you know it, living a new life, free from him."  
Emil nods into his shoulder. 'Mabye'' Emil thinks.  
~~  
     Emil is now in the shower as Lukas relaxes on the bed, flipping through channels. A door slams in the hallway, and a pair of feet dash to another room, slamming that door too.  
    "Lukas! What was that?" Emil calls from the shower.  
    "I'm going to go see. Stay here."  
     With that Lukas takes his leave, mentally concluding the mouse has left the lion den. He goes to Mathias's bedroom door and listens. A tiny snivel.  
     Lukas knocks softly.  
    "Come in." The mouse says quietly.  
     On the bed, facing down lays Mathias. When the door opens, he looks up at Lukas.  
    "Emil can stay. Just keep him as far from my father as possible."  
    "Wonderful, thank you so much. I'm sorry you had to do that, though."  
    "No, it's fine, I know it's probably better here for him."  
    "Mhmmm. Again, thank you."  
    "Wanna finish Jaws? He hasn't even eaten anyone yet!"  
    "I'd love to, let me just check on Emil."  
    "Alright! I'll get it started!"  
     Mathias smile gives Lukas the hope that maybe things would be okay. And they were, in Denmark that is.  
~~  
     Lukas, Emil, and Mathias sit in a row on the bed. The movie was almost over, and Emil drifting in and out of sleep. Lukas could tell, for every five minuets Emil'd jerk his head up only to have it fall onto his shoulder again.  
    "Emil, go to bed."  
     Silence.  
    "Emil?"  
     He says a bit louder, causing the boy to snap out of his slumber.  
    "Yes, hello, what's going on?"  
    "Go to bed Emil, your falling asleep."  
    "I'm not falling asleep, you're falling asleep."  
    "Emil. Go."  
    "Fiiiiinnee. Goodnight Mathias."  
    "G'night!"  
     With that, the door closes, and soon the credits roll on Jaws. Mathias breaks the silence.  
    "Sometimes that shark, he looks right into you. Right into your eyes. You know the thing about a shark, he's got...lifeless eyes, black eyes, like a doll's eye. When he comes at ya, doesn't seem to be livin'."  
    "Oh my god."  
    "Until he bites ya and those black eyes roll over white. And then, ah then you hear that terrible high pitch screamin' and the ocean turns red and spite of all the poundin' and the hollerin' they all come in and rip you to pieces"  
     Now, Lukas is laughing hysterically. Mathias joins him after finishing the famous speech.  
    "You are such a dork."  
    "Ah, yes, but I'm your dorky friend."  
    "You've got me there."  
     Again, they laugh joyously.  
   "Oh Luka, I love you."  
     Immediately, Lukas stops and stares directly at him, his face red.  
    "What?"  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love confession cliff hanger anyone?


	6. The Festivities

"What did you just say"?  
"Ummm, nothing."  
"No, you said 'I love you'"  
"I did. I do."

Lukas stood quickly, trying to hide his face. In an instant he was at the door.

"I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning."

And with that he left an equally embarrassed Mathias behind.  
'I am an idiot', the Danish teen thought, 'The words's biggest idiot'.  
~~

Lukas lays on his side to make more room for Emil, wide awake. He stares at a little spot on the wall deep in a war of emotions with his mind. Thoughts and ideas and bounce like a ball at a basketball game. His mind wonder on what to do, what to even feel at this point.

'Do I love him back?' 

'I don't know, maybe.'

'I've never felt like this before'

'What am I going to do?'.

All night thoughts like these kept racing through his mind. He knows he is gay, but he's never told anyone. Talk like that would get one kicked out at his house, or worse grounded. So, he turns to the person he trusts most, literally.

"Hey, Emil, pssst." He says in hushed tones to the cocoon made of blankets next to him. Nothing.

Again he tries, just below speaking level, adding a poke or two for good measure.

The mass on the bed growl and turns over, with the voice of a serpent.

"What."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait till morning? I was text-"

"Mathias told me he loves me."

"Okay, I'm up, tell me the story gossip man."

~~

On the bed sits Lukas and Emil, at 3 a.m, a bowl of popcorn. Lukas had gotten to bed at 10:00 p.m, woken Emil up at 12:00am, and here they are now, 2 hours and another bowl of popcorn later.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Emil chops on a handful of popcorn when listening, as if each popped kernel will make the news more juicer. 

"I don't know, what can I do?"

"I hear it's polite to say it back."

"Listen, sassy pants, it's not that easy."

"You don't love him back, do you?"

"I don't think so, or at least, not as much as he loves me."

"That's okay. Love is a changing feeling."

"I know. What am I suppose to tell him tomorrow morning?"

"I think you mean in 3 hours and just tell him the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"He does love you. Any one that is that brave can deal with this."

"Thanks Emil. So, how goes it with that exchanged student."

"We're just friends. Don't look at me like that."

Lukas is smirking at him, just a little. He knows there is something rotten in the state of Denmark.

"Come on, you're always texting him."  
"I am not!"  
As if on cue, Emil's phone begins to vibrate. 'Goddamn time difference' he thinks.  
"We'll look at that."  
"Whatever. We should probably go to sleep."

"Yeah, probably."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two return to their respective sides of the bed, placing the now empty bowl on the floor.

"Hey, Lukas?

"Yes?"

"Will you be sleeping in Mathias's bed tomorrow night? I hear it wouldn't be the first time."

And with that a certain Norwegians leg crossed over and kicked the young teen.

~~

In this moment, I'd like the readers to think of the most awkward moment in their entire lives. Like, the most awkward moment to experience or witness.. Now consider that, but multiplied ten times. In an a dead silence. Where you could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife. This, dear readers, is the mood of breakfast that morning.

No eye contact was made. The three teens stared directly at their plates and ate. Not even the sound of the silverware on plates is made. When the meal is almost over, Lukas decides to break the silence.

"Mathias, may can we go for a walk after school?"

Before he could answer, the one spoken too briefly chokes on a pancake.   
"Mhmm."

Today marked another school week, and so, the three packed into the limo yet again since bringing Emil home.

Throughout the day the two older boys stay in awkward silence. What can you really say to a person you confessed your love to, or the one who you don't love equally? In the hall the look only straight. In classes the sit close but never make eye contact. Even a few of Mathias's friends and the basketball team ask what's up. Neither give an answer that satisfies.

~~

Upon arriving home, Emil gives Lukas a thumbs-up before excusing himself into his shared, so far, bedroom.

The Danish and the Norwegian looked at each other. Mathias leads the way. And it's not until they reach a park and sit on the bench that kisses the end of the lot does he speak, his words a bit shaky and hesitant.

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to freak you out. It's okay if you're not gay o-"

"I am."

"Oh okay, I didn't know. So, um, would you like to go out with me?"

Lukas looks away, staring at earth around in new sneakers.

"I don't know. I don't love you."

"Oh. Do you like me?"

"Yes, very much."

"Let's go from there. Just one date is all I ask, if your willing."

"I suppose."

"Awesome! I'm going to be the best boyfriend you ever had!"

Hand in hand, the smile.

~~

It's not until nearly dinner do the two return home. 

Emil awaits them at the table, still no sign of Mathias's father.

"We'll look who decided to show up."

"Hahaha, oh Emil, you're so funny."

"Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not being weird, you're being weird."

"Stop doing the Dean Winchester thing and tell me. What happened at the park?"

"Oh, you know, nothing."

"Yeah, nothing." Mathias lies, grinning ear to ear.

"If you say so."

~~

"Oh my god."

"What is it Lukas?"

The two sit on the Danish teens bed, having sent Emil to bed, in trade for the 'deets' from Lukas, for adult conversations.

"Your dad is going to kill you."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He's got to know eventually, my mother as well."

"Don't worry about it, we haven't even gone on that date yet."

"This is true."

Mathias climbs off the bed and kneels. He takes Lukas's small and hand in his.

"Lukas something Bondevik, will you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"I'd love to."

"Woo!"

"Shhh. Don't let them hear you, stupid."

"Sorry, I'm just really happy right now."

"Me too."

~~

Emil sits on the middle of the bed, leaning against the wall, waiting for his victim, when Lukas finally returns, at 1 a.m mind you. Emil turns off the t.v.

"You" he says, "spill it."  
"I have a boyfriend now, I think   
"Really? Good job out there."  
"Thank you. We're going to have our first official date this Saturday."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
Emil begins to chuckle, causing more and more confusion to the Norwegian before him.  
"Really, what is it?"  
"I go to this school for one day and I pick up more than you."  
"What is it?"  
"This Saturday is the homecoming dance. Better learn to slow dance."  
~~


	7. The Date

Saturday 6:30 p.m  
    The entire school is buzzing about the magical night, the most favorable in all of homecoming. An event that can make or break relationships, and can surface feelings. Such a night happens once a year, when automatic has not yet quite chilled the night air. It follows the homecoming football game, right when school spirit is at its peak.  
    Tonight is the homecoming dance, Lukas and Mathias's first date. As expected, the two young lovers are very nervous, and very excited.  
    And here, our chapter begins.

~~  
      
"Hey, Berwald?"  
     Mathias calls Berwald no later than a minute after Lukas and Emil go shopping for formal wear for the dance. And frankly, he was terrified.  
    "Hey, this is Tino, he's in the shower right now."  
    "That's okay, I need the two of you."  
    "Why?"  
    "You're both going to the dance tonight, yes?"  
    "Yeah, why?"  
    "Wanna come over and get ready together?"  
    "Sure! See you soon."  
    "Thanks! Bye!"  
     Mathias clicks the phone off and places it in his pocket. He goes to his too-large closet and runs his fingers over a hanger. It holds his tuxedo, the one he plans on wearing tonight.   
     He pulls it out and lays it on the bed, admiring it. It is the best suit he has. It has black dress pants and a red dress shirt. He wasn't really a tie kind of person, and usually wore it with a few of the top buttons undone.  
      Mathias sits next to it on the bed and waits for his friends. As he plays Candy Crush on his electronic, the knot of nerves inhabiting his stomach weaves tighter. Sweat needs to be wiped from his screen every now and then. In the silence his foot tapping is like a heart beat.  
     Tonight was the night. He didn't know exactly for what, but he knew it'd be great.

~~  
     On the other side of the city lies Lukas and Emil, who sit in the food court, waiting for their tuxedos to be finished.  
      After a few spoonfuls of fro-yo, Emil speaks first. Lukas has barely spoken that evening, and Emil could tell he was worrying about it all. The upcoming date in addition to the newly discovered reason they were in Denmark is taking a toll on the Norwegian teen.  
    "How are you?"  
    "Fine."  
    "That's good."  
      Lukas nods. Emil decides small talk isn't going to work and decided to go straight for it.  
    "What's the plan for tonight? You know, with Mathias?"  
    "I have no plan."  
     "Really? The first hot guy to ask  you out and you don't have a plan?"  
     "Well, I have a goal."   
    "Excellent! Do that."  
    "That's it?"  
    "Oh no. We still need to teach you how to slow dance."  
    "I know how."  
     With this, Emil gives a tiny laugh.  
    "Like, 2016 slow dance, Gramps. Not to mention with somebody taller than you."  
   "And how are we suppose to accomplish this?"  
    "We will go home and look up tutorials on YouTube. I've seen a servant or too about the size of Mathias, I'm sure they'd be happy to help."

~~

Getting Ready, 7:00  
Lukas and Emil

    "Alright, we've got one hour until the dance and my date should be here soon."  
    "Your date?"  
    "Yes, but never mind me, you should go get dressed."  
    "I'm telling mom."  
    "Don't you dare."  
    "Only if you tell me who your date is."  
    "Well, um, you know that exchange student..."  
    "Interesting. No wonder you've been glued to that phone."  
    "Oh shut up and get dressed!"  
    "I'm going, I'm going."   
     With that, Lukas steps into the bathroom with part of his tux. After he is in, Emil flys down the hall and into Mathias room.  
     He opens the door swiftly and nearly silently. Berwald and Tino sit on the bed while Mathias rests on his office chair. The two on the bed are already in formal wear.  
    "Hey, Emil, what's up?"  
    "What's you plans with my brother tonight?"  
    "Um to have a good time?"  
    "You better. He deserves it."  
     Emil directs two fingers at his eyes, then points them at Mathias (aka the 'I'm watching you sign).

~~

7:15 p.m  
    "Hey guys, I need your advice. I'm really nervous."  
    "It's about Lukas, isn't it?"  
    "Yeah, how did you know?"  
    "Berwald noticed how you looked at him at the park."  
     The tall Swede gives  an affirmative grunt.  
    "It really was that obvious, huh?" The Danish teen sighs and runs a hand through un-gelled hair before continuing, "Tonight I hope I'm lucky enough to get the guy, as cheesy as that sounds.."  
    "You're like a one-man romantic comedy. Everything will be okay, trust me. Here's what you do; take separate limos and meet up at the dance. Act as cool as your dorky self can and then when the first slow dance hits sweep him off his feet."  
    "Really? That's it?"  
    "Oh yeah, that happens with Berwald and I. I got the D.J to play some ABBA for the next slow song, and once the couples went to the dance floor I asked him to dance. Easy as pie."  
    "Really Waldy?"  
     The tall man on the bed blushes slightly, placing an arm around Tino. Mathias chuckles at how easily the small man can make the stoic Berwald blush. He glances at the clock, and turns back to his friends.  
    "Alrighty, we have fifteen minutes until we have to leave."  
    "Good, that will give us enough time to discuss it."  
    "Discuss what?"  
     A wicked smile runs across Tino's round face.  
     "Why, my dear Mathias, the kiss."

~~

7:25 p.m  
    "Okay, I think you're  just about ready."  
     Emil again adjusts Lukas's bow tie. The taller is wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a light blue bow tie. The shorter in nearly the same, except for a violet tie.  
    "The dance is going to be, like, awesome Lukas. Chill out."  
     This comes not from either Lukas or Emil, but rather a figure on a bean bag chair in the corner, still fresh in jet-lag. He has recently arrived from Hong Kong, and brought the mansion, unknown to Mathias's father, who will surely not be pleased.  
    "Thanks, Leon, I guess."  
     Lukas's text tone sounds, drawing the attention of the three teens. They  watch as Lukas pulls out his phone.  
    "Who is it?"  
    "What does it say?"  
    "It's a text from Mathias, he says;  
     Tino, Berwald and I are taking a separate limo because we all won't fit in one. Were leaving now, see you at the dance!"  
    "That's weird, like really weird," Emil begins, " we  both know any of his limos could easily hold like ten people."  
    "You're right, there's  something going on."  
    "There's, like, only one way to find out."  
     Leon chimes in, standing with the other too.  
     "What time is it anyway?"  
    "It's about..twenty-five after seven."  
    "Alright, let me run to the bathroom and the we can go."  
     Five minutes later, they check themselves one last time in the mirror before leaving.  
    "Here goes nothing," thinks Lukas as the trio leaves.

~~

7:50 p.m  
     Lukas and Mathias look at the same moon through different Windows, each knowing that tonight would seal there fate as a couple, making or breaking it.  
     The nervousness festers in them, fearing they'll trip over there own feet or spill punch on the other. Irrational, absolutely, but they wouldn't know. Each of there scenes focusing on the dance, the heat of romance, the cold floor of the cafeteria on sock and bare feet soon to come.  
     Yes, tonight would be the night.

~~

 

8:00  
     The first to arrive is Berwald, Tino and Mathias. After paying to get in, the couple goes in, leaving Mathias to slouch by the cafeteria door. It wasn't that he doesn't want to dance, he was just waiting. He has to follow the plan to get the boy. His boy.  
     A few songs have play, Mathias mentally thanking none are slow. The other three teens arrive and pay. Mathias spots him, and loses it. Hear rises to his cheeks as he takes in the full view.   
     Mathias has only seen him in his old clothes our school uniform, never in anything formal. Never in anything like this. Formal wear is obviously new ground for Lukas, but Mathias decides he could pull it off extremely well.   
     As instructed, Mathias disappears into the dimly lit gym, careful to avoid Lukas until the time comes. He stops Tino and Berwald and pulls them aside for to ask for a last minute pep talk.  
     Afterwards, Mathias heads directly for the D.J, a certain request on his mind...  
     Lukas examines the food table, carefully picking his choice of snack. He selects a single grape, popping it into his mouth, too nervous to eat more. He barely made it through dinner with more than six bites.  
    "I  know he's here somewhere," Lukas wonders, "I saw Berwald and Tino dancing"  
    After looking around, he decides to enter the cafeteria, slowly believing his worries were coming true.  
    Colorful lights from the D.J is all that illuminate the room, however it is clear to see who us dancing. Emil, Lukas and Leon form a small dance group in the middle of the room, unaware of the shadow on the wall watching them, or Lukas, to be exact.  
    As the song comes to an end, naturally, another begins. However this one is a request.  
    "This one goes out to a certain couple, who may just get their start tonight." The D.J announces over a microphone, pressing play.

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

     Most  students begin to break into couples, others leave. Berwald and Tino are one of the first couples dancing, followed by Emil and Leon. However, Lukas goes to the very back, deciding Mathias has found someone better.  
     He is just about to reach the farthest corner of the cafeteria when the shadow steps out in front of him.  
    "Would would like to dance?"  
     The sign of Mathias dressed so handsomely  nearly takes his breath away.  
    "Sure."  
     Lukas stands closer to Mathias, placing his arms around his neck. Mathias wraps his arms around the smaller's waist. Together they sway in tune.

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

    "You look very handsome tonight, Lukas."  
    "As do you."  
    "Thank you."   
     It is a bit awkward, they both thought. As slow dancing is the first few times it's done with the right person. One doesn't know if they should do small talk, look away, or stare awkwardly at there date. And so, each was doing their best.

So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

    "Mathias, I have to be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing."  
    "It's okay, neither do I, but we're in this together."

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same

      As the song picks up, Mathias decides to make his move.  
    "Hey Lukas, can I ask you something that may ruin all this?"  
    "Yes."  
    "Have you had your first kiss before?"  
    "Yes"  
    "Do you want your second?"  
     Lukas is speechless, so he nods.  
     In this moment, time pauses saw two pairs of lips meet softly. With the touch, all of there worries melt away. No punch spilt or toes stepped on. Sure, at first, the dancing was awkward and shy, neither sure what to do, or if this was as far as they'd get. But now they were in harmony, sharing the first of their kisses. It  lasts only for a few seconds, but within this time electricity spreads from the contact, making their lips tingle. Mathias pulls Lukas into a tight hug.

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

     They return to there original positions, each smiling widely. Mathias spins Lukas again, catching him in a dip.

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud

Knowing the song is nearly over, Mathias puckers his lips, a silent ask for a kiss. Bending down, again two pink lips meet. Sweetly and gently, with a hint of held back passion. Yes, this certainly is love.

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

     As the last lines play, Lukas and Mathias can be seen in a tight embrace.  
     Two other certain couples come over as the song changes.  
    "So Mathias, did you get the boy?"  
    "Tino says with a wink before dragging Berwald back into the crowd.  
    "Good job."  
     Emil says, Leon at his side.

~~

     For every dance after, the six dance in one large dance group. However, every slow dance four will see Mathias and Lukas dancing in their little corner. Mathias wraps his arms tighter so no space is left between the two, thought Lukas certainly doesn't mind. He loves the feeling of warmth radiating off of Mathias. A few off there friends wink at them, causing the couple to blush more.

     Through the the night, they laugh and dance. At one time, Lukas goes to dance with another group leaving Mathias alone. Mathias, after watching for a few minutes, goes over and picks up Lukas, carrying him back to where the other four are. Again, Lukas doesn't mind. He hasn't been picked up before, or ever thought he would be.

     Eventually, the manic dance ends. Many girls grab there long abandoned heels and head to the door. Couples grab their jackets and leave hand in hand. The rest leave, mixed in with the crowd.

      Mathias, Lukas, Berwald, Tino, Emil, and Leon take there leave in one limo, and go back to the Kohler mansion.

~~

3:15 am, Sunday Morning  
     On the left side of the room lies two sleeping bags, and two others on the right, in the middle is Mathias's bed.  
     In the first two sleeping bags lie Berwald and Tino. The Swede lies on his side, the Finnish teen snuggles again his chest, an arm around him. They sleep like they've been married for years, in perfect sync.  
     On the bed is Lukas and Mathias, Mathias on his back, arm around Lukas. Lukas has his head on Mathias's torso, arm on his chest. Like they are still dancing so closely in there dreams.  
     One the right side of the room, in their own two sleeping bags is Emil and Leon, hand in hand, Emil's head resting in the crook of Leon's neck. Still young and unsure in the ways of love, the touch just a bit. Never the less, they still love one another.  
     With some pleading to the servants, and the fact that his father is out of town, Mathias got the five others to spend the night in one giant sleep over. They watch a few movies, talk about the dance and the other couples, and laugh. 

So, at some hour in the morning, they all fall asleep.


	8. Honeymoon

The night air this summer even still holds the warmth of day. It was that perfect time of night, when the sun has just gone down, and the heat of the earth seems to rise. The fading blue sky holds no longer holds dark clouds of worry, only the clear skies of love and perfect happiness.

Underneath this large mass of space lays two men. Side by side, and hand in hand, they lay close together, ready to stargaze. The lake not far from them slowly hitting against the shore. The shorter man fingers the metal ring on the others hand, and then his own. 

Together lies soul mates, two lovers bonded so closely nothing can break it.. As they say death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while. However, the two under the stars were far from death, as there new lives together we're only beginning. 

Only days earlier, on a tiny Danish island, a wedding was about to take place. On an island called Ærø, in the town of Marstal, at the church Ommel Kirke. It was here the two tied the knot at sunset.

The day began early for Lukas, waking up for the first time in years alone in a bed. Mathias, his (at the time) soon-to-be husband, having his own room across the hall. On the closet of the room, his tuxedo hung, ironed and ready for action. It's design similar to that Lukas wore to his and Mathias’s first date. As he shuffled over too it, still half in sleep, the memories of the night came back to him. The heat of the packed cafeteria, the clinks of tall heels on marble floors, and the warmth and tenderness of the love of his life surrounding him.

He brakes from this memory when his portion of the groomsmen arrive . His best man knocked. After a moment or so, the door opens, and the group of men practically topple him.

Eagerly before Lukas stands the grooms men. First is Tino, who proudly wore the ring on his left hand, ecstatically waiting July 17, his planned wedding day in Stockholm. Beside him are Arthur and Vladmir, his best friends he met during the exchange. And finally, the last in the group, and the best man, Emil. Over the years of finishing high school and attending college in Iceland, he had become a young man, still smitten with Leon, the exchange student from Hong Kong. 

Before Lukas stood the best friends he could ever have, and the only ones he ever had. He didn't really have time to socialize between taking care of Emil, working, and doing homework. But that all changed when he got to Denmark. Well, everything did really. His life was flipped-turned upside down, as if he was the fresh prince of Denmark. 

In the room across the hall, the same thing was happening to Mathias, as if all the groomsmen had planned the double attach. In front of him was Berwald, his best man, already dressed in his finest, smiling just a little. Next to him is Alfred and Gilbert, two members of the basketball team he and Lukas had come to be friends with. Mathias was happy to have friends, to stop being so lonely alone in his room while his father babbled on the phone.

Oh yes, tonight was the night.

Of the course of the day, a happy frantic posed the bridal party. Each side was rushing to make sure every detail, photo, and ring where in order. All day, the grooms thought about each other, wondering what was happening with them in all the fuss.

Silence engulfed the room as the priest signaled the guests to rise. The band in the corner began to play softly. Around the corner, with Emil and there mother by his side, came Lukas practically glowing. Orange-yellow light illuminated his body, his step in that steady wedding march.

Up the isle was his loving fiancé, on the verge of crying tears of pure joy, with a smile bigger than anyone in the room had ever seen him wear before. Lukas, saw this, and he smiled too. And oh goodness did Mathias love it when he smiled. To him, Lukas was the most beautiful man in the world.

In all time, very few kisses have been deemed the most passionate, and the most pure. This one left them all behind. The two held each other, as if every force in the universe was trying desperately trying to call them apart. Clapping and a few whistles broke the silence. After a few more seconds, the happy couple broke apart, panting. Swiftly, Mathias sweeps Lukas off his feet, causing a yelp from the smaller man. Mathias was quite spontaneous, some Lukas loved very much about him. He carried him all the way to the photo shoot with the entire bridal party, and then at there entry as “Mr. and Mr. Kohler-Bondevik” to their outdoor reception.

It seemed that if Lukas had to go anywhere that night, surely there was Mathias to carry him. Lukas loved it, he loved it so dearly, for he knew Mathias only did it when he was extremely happy. And that night, that wonder warm night, everybody was too. Under the stars they dance with a fiery joy.

Time stopped yet again when light blue eyes met deep violet ones. With a wink, Mathias beckoned Lukas, extending his hand. Lukas took it softly, placing his hands around his husband’s neck as he felt a familiar sweaty warmth on his hips. 

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

“I love you Luka.”  
“I love you too, Mathias.”  
The entire room dared not to spread on the dance floor, for they all stared in awe at the happy couple before them. To the two dancing, it was like there first date all over again, but so much better. Nervous hands finally found there place, eyes stopped glancing around the room or the floor and into there lover’s, two pairs of feet moved in sync.

 

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

Mathias sings this verse softly in his husbands ear, causing him to blush a little. Then, just as he did on that night so long ago, he twirls him.

So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

“I'm so glad I have you in my life, I love you so much”  
“Me too, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Luka.”  
“You and that silly nickname.”  
“I only use it because I love you so.”

Another spin, ending with a quick kiss.

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same

 

"Mathias, I have to be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing."  
"It's okay, neither do I, but we're in this together."

Mathias pulls him closer, enough to nearly place his hands over his elbows on the small of Lukas’s back. Together, they lean in, there foreheads touching.

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)

Now, the rest of the bridal part joins in. The best men are the first to join in. Tino and Berwald enter the dance floor under the stars hand in hand. Emil and Leon follow. Next came the rest of the bridal party, starting with Arthur and Alfred, who recently got together in senior year after four years of sexual tension, with a dash of medaling from each groom. And finally, Gilbert with his boyfriend Matthew (Alfred’s younger brother), and Vladmir with a man nobody really knew, for he went to a different school.

 

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

Now, all the guests were on the dance floor. Swaying softly, the pure bliss of the radiating newlyweds drawing them to it. A few ‘awes’ came as the couple kissed again, which felt like an explosion of ecstasy to the grooms.

The DJ’s voice released the guest out the romantic trance.   
"Alright, love birds, save it for later. Let's kick it up a notch, eh? Here's a request from the best man on Mathias’s side.”

Everybody turned to Berwald and Tino, still lost in each other's eyes. Mathias fakes a cough, drawing there attention. Soon the requested song plays, and Tino bursts into laughter. As the first line plays, Berwald serenades him. Mathias does the same to Lukas, much to the amusement of everyone else, and especially Emil, who was most certainly not recording this.

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

Clearly, Berwald never left his love for ABBA, but one could see his love for Tino was more than triple that. 

Mathias was acting dramatically, pretending to fight off imaginary men for Lukas, who was now laughing at the scene. This continued through the entire song. And Emil, in the back being hugged from behind from Leon, has only one thought on his mind, YouTube.

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear

Now, Mathias were and Berwald were pretending to pull back bows. Lukas and Tino now attempt to hold each other up, crying tears of laughter.

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think I was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do

Now, the two couples were together again, dancing beside each other.

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

Now, Mathias and Berwald are one there knees, pretending to beg there significant other to ‘lay all your love on me’. Which was a hilarious sight to all. Emil stops filming, and posts it.

The night contained with much laughing, and crying of all kinds. And there was also a butt load of kissing to be seen or experience. It was like all the happiness and warmth in the world was funneled into the night, as if the anxiousness of the day never existed, or the loneliness of the past was ever felt.

The great event finally ended at nearly midnight, when those few who were left finally decided to call it a night. Merrily, arm in arm, Lukas and Mathias got into there limo, along with the rest of the bridal party and there dates.

Soon they arrived at the hotel, and wheat up to there respective suites, which each groomsmen got his own of, although the only half were actually used. For, Mathias and Lukas when into Lukas’s, Berwald and Tino into Berwald’s, Alfred and Arthur into Arthur's, and so on with each couple.

The first night for the newly weds was passionate to say the least. And it certainly wasn't the first, if you get my drift. In fact, they didn't even get asleep until nearly 2 a.m, whispering ‘I love you’ many a time into the cool night.

After the wedding, it was decided that Lukas and Mathias would move to Iceland. They wanted a new life together, away from the darkness of the past and the troubles of there families. In fact, as soon as Emil turned 17, and had finished school, he was adopted by Lukas and Mathias, much to his surprise. There drunk of a father was never seen again after the divorce, and there mother attended support groups for those in her situation. She came to the wedding in new formal attire, a gift from Mathias. On her table laid many tissues.

As for Mathias’s father, he didn't show up to the wedding,and nearly kicked all three teens out of his house the moment he found out they were together. So, as soon as they graduated, Mathias took half of his father’s money that rightfully belonged to him, as well as a few servants too, and left.

Between the moving and the wedding, which were only a few months apart. The couple descended on there honeymoon, to a secret location Mathias learned of when he was young. It was a tiny resort in the mountains, a place with just a few spaced cabins, a large lake, and one camp store. Here is were the two newly weds sit, hand in hand, laying on the now cold ear as the stars shine over them.

No longer does Lukas hold Emil as they cried silently in the night to the unsteady drum beat of drunk stumbling, but watches as smiles more and more each day. No longer did Lukas work from the hours of 4-10 pm each night, it feels like all he needs now is Mathias. No longer did he fear for the safety of his small family. Yes, now he is safe, in the soothing arms of his soul mate.

No longer does Mathias stay up in his room, reading about a world outside of it, never shown to him by a man that goes everywhere. No longer does in watch in sorry the other groups of children laughing and playing without him. Now he has Lukas. Now they have each other. Never again will they have to face those dark night alone. Never again will they have to worry about there future. 

It's good to remember, to reflect every now and then. But their minds were on the future, and the wondrous adventures they would have together.

And that is the story of how two outcasts from two totally different world that in the end didn't really seem too different, came together in holy matrimony. It is a story of true love, and fighting for that love along with the secrets of what happens behind closed doors. 

This is there love story, the tale they will tell to there children and there great-grand children.

This is the happily ever after they truly deserve.

The End.


End file.
